Pieces of Treasures
by CloudStarSnow18
Summary: The Generation of Miracles are a popular boy band and were very talented at it. They were young and happy at their job and like there are no problems gonna interrupt them. But what happens if they meet their long lost dead shadow alive with a mysterious person who looked like him? More importantly, what happened to their shadow who was distancing himself to them especially Akashi?
1. Chapter 1

**Ciao, Minna-san~ Right now, I'm naming myself as _Cloud_ in short so this is my first KnB fanfic and a yaoi one as well :3 Anyways, I hope you'll enjoy it because this is my first fanfic of it. This is a AkaKuro fanfic along with the GoMxKuroko pairing, just to remind you and please ignore the wrong grammars Enjoy reading~**

**PAIRING: AkaKuro. MayuKuro. GoMxKuroko.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from KnB.**_

* * *

_"Tetsuya. Winning is everything. That is all that matters."_

_"Please do not get in the way, Kuroko. I had enough trouble coming from you."_

_"You're such a burden, Tetsu. Why don't you just get out of someone's other business?!"_

_"Kuro-chin is so weak and fragile. I wonder how can he keep up with us?"_

_"Kurokocchi. Please get out. You're a hindrance right now."_

Their voices began cringing inside his head as it continued to be faint until nothing was heard. He was a shadow after all so he just wanted to disappear and. . .

"It hurts. . ."

. . . forget them. After what they did to him, he wants all of them to disappear from his life. The pain. The tears. The winning. He wants all of it to disappear.

_Victory. _What was the meaning of that word? What is victory? Is victory all they wanted?

"Why did you leave me behind?"

Winning is everything. That was their motto but was winning really everything? Does it lead you to happiness or simply sadness?

"I am merely a shadow. A shadow that cannot be seen nor hear."

He was consumed by the darkness itself. The depths of emptiness conquered his eyesight as he felt his consciousness falling. A silent tear dropped from his cheek as he whispered silent words before fading away.

"I don't want to remember."

_**~KNBKNBKNBKNB~**_

The sound of the alarm clock rung at the whole room of a certain shadow. The curtains were drawn not allowing the sunlight to past through slightly. A small shift came from under the blanket as an arm poked out and reached for the alarm clock that innocently stood on the night stand. A mop of light blue hair poked out from under the soft cloth until the whole head was out. Blue orbs opened drowsily as it blinked continuously. A small yawn escaped from his lips as he sat up. Kuroko Tetsuya, an 18 year old boy and a singer, stood up from his bed and drew the curtains away letting the bright sunlight go in. He went to do his daily routing on every average morning. Take a bath. Wear his clothes. Fix his bed. Go downstairs and eat breakfast. Walk outside for-

Wait a second. . .

Kuroko scurried over to the mirror and let out a groan. His bedhair was still there and a big mop of mess too. Grabbing a comb from his drawer, he started combing his amazingly messed up hair to get it from standing up. Surprisingly, he doesn't even know how he gets this cases of bedhair because he doesn't move around too much in his sleep. The bluenet furrowed his eyebrows in frustration as he continued combing down his cowlick. After a few minutes, he managed to get his hair at its normal state. Finally satisfied, he went for a quick shower and finished all his daily routines. He slung his bag over his shoulder then exited the house as he locked it.

"Arf! Arf!"

His baby blue eyes trailed down to his feet as he met similar ones. A small ghost smile formed his lips as he slowly bend forward and picked him up.

"Are you ready to go, Nigou?"

The little ball of fur barked gleefully as he playfully licked the latter's nose. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he placed the small husky puppy in his hood. Nigou was always pleased when he was in his master's hood. It felt comfortable and warm for him since they first met. Kuroko found the husky in an alleyway when it was raining heavily. The poor pup was freezing to death only a piece of newspaper covering him. Kuroko, who adored small animals so much, approached it but the puppy sensed him and started growling despite the shivering state it was in.

_Don't worry. I won't hurt you._

Of course, the pup at first didn't trust him but when he saw those baby blue eyes soften, he calmed down a bit. Kuroko picked him up and covered him with his jacket even though he was getting wet himself. That was the start of their friendship. The bluenet gave a small smile as he walked through the streets. After a few minutes, he reached his destination as he stared at the tall building.

"Good morning, Tetsuya."

The said boy looked behind and smiled. A teen with gray hair approached the small teen that strictly resembled the latter, minus the height.

"Chihiro, good morning."

Mayuzumi Chihiro, Kuroko's partner in music and brotherly figure, stood by his side and ruffled his teal locks much to the shadows's annoyance.

"Stop it."

"Alright. . . Let's go in." he spoke.

"Hai."

As they entered the building, they were greeted with "good morning's" and polite bows like they were VIPs. They made their way to the elevator. It was a good thing the elevator was empty because Kuroko and Mayuzumi might be forgotten again like the last time. They were waiting for the elevator to open its sliding metal door. After a few seconds, it finally opened but there were a lot of people inside yet there was still space for the both of them. Just as they were about to go in, the door suddenly began closing again. Annoyed, Mayuzumi placed a hand on the side making the doors stopped moving. The passengers were stunned because they didn't saw the two shadows at all. That's why, they declared that they'll come early so that were no people in the elevator so much.

Anyways, they waited for the elevator as it went up to the 30th floor. The silence between them was practically normal since they do "look alike." When the elevator reached its destination, the duo stepped out and ventured through the hallways. The only ting that can be heard was the steps of each foot walking on the concrete floor. They stopped at a blue door that had a gold plate on it. Mayuzumi placed his hand on the door knob. He looked at Kuroko and stared at him. Kuroko got the message and nodded. The gray head nodded slowly and twisted the knob. Now, _the time has come for them to do it for the first time._

___**~KNBKNBKNBKNB~**_

In the entrance of the same very building of the two shadows entered, a black limousine stopped in front of it. Young teenage girl began swarming the area as they waited for someone or somebody to come out of the limo. The chauffeur opened the door and the girls began screaming and flashes of camera began contaminating the visions or the images or whatever you call it.

"Kyaaa~ Kise-kun!"

"Aomine is so cool!"

"Midorima-sama! Please be my lucky item!"

"Please accept my snacks, Murasakibara!"

"Akashi is so handsome! Please marry me!"

And the fangirl compliments went on and on. The leader of the group, Akashi Seijuuro, simply ignored them as he strode in front entering the building. His fiery red hair and heterochromatic eyes, one gold and one flaming red, were the major attractive points for each girl as well as his looks. Despite having the title as a leader, he is the only son of the owner of the Akashi Corporation. The Akashi Corporation is said to be the most powerful and successful business in all years. It held a huge alliance that you won't brush away like that easily.

Anyways, right behind the redhead was a green head that was taller than the latter. The former had a stuffed white fox on his bandaged left hand as he walked past all the screaming fangirls. Midorima Shintarou is the vice-leader of the group, as what they called him in his position. He wore glasses that made him more intimidating and had that smart aura around him. His narrowed green eyes made him more intimidating. He has this fetish personality believing in luck especially with the program called _Oha-Asa_.

A blond came after with a charming smile and waving his hand at the girl around them, mostly all of them fainted from his smile. Kise Ryouta, the bubbly and happy-go-lucky teen of the group, is the most charming person in every book because of his modeling career. His bright yellow hair and gold piercings eyes went well with his personality even though the others or his so-called group mates find him annoying and irritating, much to the blond's childish whining.

Behind the idiotic blond, a tall blue haired tanned teen walked with a lazy look on his face. He had his hands in his pockets as he walked past the screaming crowd. Aomine Daiki is the third tallest of the group, next to Midorima. His dark blue hair and dark blue eyes made his looks more dangerous and intimidating. He is very fond with the sport, basketball, and was often featured in the _Basketball Monthly._ He plays basketball in his free time due to his career in public. His group mates often call him with the nickname "Ahomine" because he is really stupid in logic as Akashi would say it.

Lastly, the tallest of all of them. Murasakibara Atsushi is the purple head of the rainbow group. He is somewhat lazy and kind of looks mature but he is actually a big baby in the inside. You could say he's the childish of them all next to Kise but he is actually nice and sometimes shares his snacks and respects Akashi and only him for some reason. He really likes snacks a lot and take them away from him, let's just say it's not a very rare sight to see.

With that done, all five of them together as known as the most popular boy band across the globe, "_The_ _Generation of Miracles."_

_____**~KNBKNBKNBKNB~**_

"Are you ready, Tetsuya?"

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to do this, Chihiro."

"We've done this a couple of times. I'm sure you'll do great. Have a little faith in yourself."

Kuroko nodded as he closed the door behind him. Mayuzumi watched as the latter approached the microphone with the headphones on and next to him was the stand for the lyrics. The bluenet gave him a wary glance. The gray head gave him a thumbs-up and reassured him through telepathic messages. He glanced up and checked if the recording light was on. He nodded his head in affirmation and began checking the mixing console if everything was set. Satisfied with everything completely set, he started the music as Kuroko began to sing his heart out. Mayuzumi comfortably on his seat as he listened to the bluenet's voice. It was a very pleasant to his ears. His rhythm and timing of voice blended well with the music but most of all, he mixed them with his feelings. It was an excellent tune and here comes his favorite part of all of them.

_Our connected pass opens up the line to the future_

_We've been through crooked paths, trial and error  
Our strong and boundless days are here  
With overflowing passion that is not made of nonsense,  
let's fully paint the court with shining footsteps_

Mayuzumi sank back on his chair as he closed his eyes and continued listening to the song the bluenet was singing.

_____**~KNBKNBKNBKNB~**_

The Generation of Miracles strolled down the hallways with Akashi leading them. Every person took a glance at them and some were whispering or murmuring. They completely ignored the stares and continued walking.

"Akashicchi?"

"Yes, Ryouta?"

"Why are we here again?" the blond asked him. Akashi sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I had told you many times during the ride, Ryouta." he said in an irritated tone. He was completely drawing out his menacing aura because of Kise asking the same question over and over again. "I don't want to repeat it anymore."

Kise shivered at the tone and decided not to ask anymore or keep his mouth shut.

"But since the others weren't paying attention earlier. . ."

Everyone flinched and started sweating buckets.

"I'll let Shintarou repeat it."

Midorima adjusted his glasses and explained, "We're here to record our new song soon to be released, understood?"

"Yes, Midorimacchi/Mido-chin/Midorima."

Akashi nodded at the green head and started approaching a blue door to his right. He twisted the knob and opened it. As they were about to enter the room, a singing voice greeted them. Somehow, the voice was quite familiar. Hm. . . Wonder who it is? That thought pondered inside every Miracle. Without any thought, they made their way inside and found a gray haired teen with clearly emotionless eyes. _Those eyes looked so dead_, they thought. Mayuzumi looked up and his eyes widened a little.

"You. . ."

_The line to the future_

The song suddenly ended with the tune reaching its end. Kuroko, not noticing the others, went out of the room and stared blankly at the newcomers.

"Tetsuya. . ./Kuro-chin. . ./Tetsu. . ./Kurokoicchi. . ./Kuroko. . ."

The bluenet tilted his head to the side in confusion while Mayuzumi gave a blank face as usual.

"Who are you? Do I know you?"

The question smacked them all in one go as their eyes widened.

_What?_

* * *

**So, how was it? Good? Bad? I actually wrote this a few days ago but I didn't get to use the computer much because of school. So yeah. . . Hope you guys enjoyed it so far~ Leave a review if you liked it. I'll see you in the next chapter. _Ciao~_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cloud's back, guys! (^ v ^)/**

**Sorry for not updating so soon after the first chapter was published. I was suppose to update this yesterday because it was my birthday but I ended up not using the computer and just celebrated my day. So I planned to update this today 'cause today is...**

***confetti pops***

**Akashi's birthday! Yey~ ^v^ **

**Happy Birthday, our Emperor captain!**

**Anways... Oh I forgot that this fanfic has MAYUKURO AS WELL. Well, Here's chapter 2! Enjoy~ ;D**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

The Generation of Miracles were only new to the public 2 years ago. They were an ordinary band back then. But as the days pass and their songs were heard across the global, they became famous and their songs were off the recording charts. Every band member has their own respective roles. Akashi is the vocalist. Midorima is the pianist. Murasakibara is the drummer. Aomine is the guitarist. And lastly, Kise is the bassist. When they play, it's like they are in complete harmony but there was one rumor spreading about the answer to their popularity. They said, that there was another singer in the group that made their songs wonderful. Some say it's true and some say it's just a dumb rumor...

_Little did they know, it was actually true._

**_^MAYUKURO^_**

"Chihiro, who are these people?" Kuroko asked as he cradled Nigou in his arms. Mayuzumi just sighed and pushed the off button of the recording room.

"They're the famous boy band that you heard about." He said with a monotone voice. "I assume you're here to record your song?"

The Generation of Miracles stood there silent until their eyes landed on Akashi who was still stunned. Before anyone could make a move, Kise suddenly launched himself to the small bluenet. He gave him a bone-crushing hug that will suffocate you to death. Good thing Nigou jumped off before he got into the hug.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIII!" He wailed as tears began streaming down his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ALIVE!"

"... c-can't... breathe..."

"Ryouta. Let go of him."

The blond surprisingly let him go but the tears were still streaming down his face. Akashi walked towards the shadow who was gasping for air.

"Tetsuya."

The said boy looked up and stared at him questioningly. Kuroko was beyond confused at what was happening now. Who are they?

"I'm sorry. I do believe that we haven't met before. Allow me to introduce myself even though you obviously know my name." He stuck his other hand while the other was cradling the little pup. "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

An arrow suddenly stabbed through the redhead's heart. He felt beyond pain and hurt. The shadow they once knew was completely invisible. The Generation of Miracles were stunned and shock. Midorima's face was shadowed letting no emotion be visible in a blink of an eye while Aomine was clenching his fist. Murasakibara comforted Kise who was crying loudly now. Surprisingly, Akashi grabbed hold of Kuroko's shoulder harshly.

"Tetsuya." He started slowly while his red locks covered his eyes. "It's me. Akashi Seijuuro. Don't you remember me?"

"I don't know what you are saying but please let go of me. You're hurting me."

"Tetsuya, I-" A hand suddenly held his wrist that stopped him in the middle of his sentence. The redhead glared at the owner of the hand.

"I would appreciate it if you let go of Tetsuya." Mayuzumi said as his eyes showed no emotion but based on the tone of his voice, he was angry. The gray head removed Akashi's hands from Kuroko and slung an arm around the bluenet's shoulder. He dragged him out of the after saying, "I hope your recording will go well." The Miracles watched the two left the room as silence developed in the room.

"Kurokocchi..." Kise sniffled as he wiped away the tears flowing down his cheeks. Midorima clenched his lucky item while a silent tear left his eye. Murasakibara was silent and did not dare to eat his sweets. Aomine punched the wall hard enough to leave a dent as he cursed out loudly enough to hear outside the room. As for Akashi... He just stood there with his face shadowed as the tears fell on his skin.

It was their fault...

... They lost him...

They lost their only one shadow...

... their _Treasure_...

**_^MAYUKURO^_**

Mayuzumi sat on his seat on one of the table of the cafe he and Kuroko entered after confronting the Generation of Miracles. The cafe was completely empty by now because it was eleven in the evening. It was open for 24 hours so they decided to stop by and have some coffee( except for Kuroko who will be having milk tea instead). He sighed as he slumped on his seat. A small whimper came from his right and he silently shush-ed the black ball of fur that was hiding inside his master's bag innocently. Nigou understood and went back inside. After that scene, his blank eyes trailed over to the small bluenet who was at the counter waiting for their order. Kuroko is like a little brother- No, more than that. The latter loved him more than anyone else. He wanted to make him happy and eliminate the things that made him sad. Especially _them._

"Chihiro?" He snapped back into reality when Kuroko was already sitting in front of him with their drinks on the table. "Are you alright? I've been calling your name many times now."

"Oh. Is that so?" Mayuzumi held his coffee and took a small sip. He watched the one in front of him blow his milk tea as he took a small sip. His eyes slowly looked away and stared at his reflection through the glass window that was right next to him. He remembered those days he and Kuroko had when they were little. The bluenet was and _is_ his first love after all. But shortly, they broke up when they grew up and started doing things separately. Though, his feelings never changed. When they finally met again, Kuroko started telling him that he made some friends and formed a group together. He was slightly jealous about it but he was happy that his little bluenet was also happy.

But everything changed when he got a message from Kuroko that he was leaving to go to America. It was too sudden from him... could he even...? The question was left unanswered because he hurried to the airport to catch up with him. It was too late. Kuroko already boarded the plane and it took off a minute he arrived. And he never saw the shadow since that night. A day after tomorrow, Mayuzumi got a call from someone he didn't knew. That person told him Kuroko was in the hospital. He went silent until he felt his own body moving by itself. Without a minute too soon, he bought a plane ticket and went to where the bluenet was.

After a couple of hours on the plane, he quickly went to the hospital and looked for the shadow. When he finally got the room number, he met two persons that were friends with the bluenet. After a quick introduction, he quickly entered the room. He saw Kuroko with a gas mask and was paler than he last saw him. His friends told explained what happened to Kuroko but as the explanation went on... his anger rose. He swore that he will protect him no matter what even if _they_ have to interfere. Then he received news that the shadow lost his memories and the reason for it was-

"Chihiro!" Mayuzumi came back to his senses when someone called him. He looked at the one in front of him and he saw Kuroko with a worried look. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes." He replied as he looked down on his cup of coffee. Kuroko slightly frowned because Mayuzumi was locked in deep thought again. He rested his head on the table with his arms crossed. In short, he rested his head on his crossed arms that were on top of the table.

"If this is about the Generation of Miracles..." He spoke up and it caught the gray head's attention. "You don't have to worry."

"I am not going to let them anywhere near me if that is what you wish. After all, I'm still repaying my debt to you."

The gray head sighed and took a sip of his drink then looked at him straight into his eyes. "Tetsuya, I've told you that you don't have to repay anything to me." He cracked a small ghost smile. "You're my brother. As long as you are here, by my side, you don't have to repay anything. You are my little Tetsuya."

Kuroko's face flushed and he stammered, "Y-You talk too much for your character..."

The other chuckled and smirked. "Oh really now, my dear Tetsuya?"

The bluenet shot him a glare and a small pout formed on his lips. Mayuzumi found it cute when the latter formed a pout and continued teasing him. He finally stopped teasing him when the bluenet threatened him that he'll "Ignite Pass" him. That technique was for basketball only though. The latter played basketball with his friends when he was still in America. Somehow due to his low presence, he was invisible on the court but they notice there are "invisible" passes sometimes. Anyways, a pregnant silence developed again between the two.

"Despite all that has happened today. I still wonder how do they know my name." said Kuroko as he finished his milk tea. His companion stared at him and resumed drinking his coffee. After a few minutes, Mayuzumi stood up and hung his jacket on his shoulder. He leaned forward and placed his lips on the bluenet's forehead.

"Good night." He whispered and he walked away leaving a flushed shadow.

Kuroko froze on his spot then he traced his fingers on his forehead where the kiss was planted. He was fully aware that the gray head liked him at that point. But for some reason, he couldn't like that person back in the way he did. The bluenet hated his own self for that matter. A small sigh escaped his lips as he stood up from his seat. He exited the cafe and strolled over to the side walk. When he was out of reach from the cafe, he crouched down and unzipped his bag then let Nigou out. The little mutt was sticking its tongue out while panting. As they began walking back home, Kuroko kept thinking of the people he met today. He still wondered how did the "Generation of Miracles" knew his name, first name especially, if he only met them today. The shadow brushed off the thought away and resumed walking when he reached the park. The best shortcut to his house was through the park. It was closed now but with his low presence the guards didn't notice him at all. While he was walking, he felt that someone was following him. Kuroko looked back and saw nothing but the darkness of the park and the lamp stands' lights.

"Arf!"

The bluenet looked down and saw his dog with a worry look. "Come on. Let's go ho-"

_THUD!_

He bumped into someone in front of him. Wait... wasn't the park closed?

"Tetsuya..."

Kuroko looked up and saw heterochromatic eyes. Those eyes glowed at the night like it was longing for something. He immediately remembered whose eyes they were. For some reason... he remembered his name.

"Akashi-kun...?"

The redhead's face was completely shown when the dark clouds cleared up and revealed the moon's light. The bluenet felt his stomach curl up upon his appearance but somehow his tongue felt dry when he voiced out his name. It's like... the name was familiar in his mouth.

"Yes. It's me, Tetsuya." said Akashi as he hugged the small bluenet who was very stunned by the small gesture.

"You may not remember anything... but I know you're still there. The mind cannot remember but the body can."

What was he talking about? Kuroko was very confused now.

"I missed you..." Akashi whispered as he faced him ." Just this once..."

Before the bluenet knew it, he felt warm lips on his own. His eyes widened as he felt it. It was a passionate kiss but... he felt like it happened before? The shadow could not pull back for some reason. Why can't he?

_CRACK!_

_"I love you, Tetsuya."_

_"I love you too, Sei."_

Kuroko pushed Akashi away from him. He covered his mouth with his hand as tears began flowing so suddenly. Why was he crying?

"I love you, Tetsuya."

That was it. He ran pass him with Nigou trailing him behind as he left the redhead at the park.

**_^MAYUKURO^_**

When Kuroko reached his home, he quickly went to his bedroom and locked himself in. He crashed onto his bed as he felt his head going crazy. He heard Nigou's cries and scratches from his bedroom door but he couldn't open it. He felt his head was being split open forcefully. He screamed in agony as he suddenly black out.

He was tired...

He had enough...

He gave in...

_"**Sei...**"_

* * *

**And that's all for this chapter! I hope you liked the small fluff of MayuKuro~ xD I felt all the feels in this chapter when I wrote it. Waah... I feel like crying now. Anyways, thank you for all the favs, follows and reviews. I never knew I would have a lot of that when I published the first chapter. Hahaha! Thanks again, guys. You're so awesome~ (^v^)v**

**See ya next time in the next one. Leave a review if you liked it. **

**Merry Christmas! _Ciao~ :3_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Cloud's back, everyone. So how did the previous chapter go? Well... Since you guys really liked it I'll try to update much faster because I am quite busy doin' my other fanfic of Uta no Prince-sama, ****_Hearts to Hats_****(feel free to check it out). And the fact I'm so hyper because of the season 2 of KnB that I was getting lazy on writing this BUUUUUUTTT since I saw that you guys wanted the next chapter so... Here it is!**

**Enjoy reading it~!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day, the "Generation of Miracles" returned to their condo after their recording. The recording was suppose to be yesterday but after yesterday's incident, they didn't had the "motivation" to sing any songs for a while. They never spoke to each other since that day. Akashi had to cancel all of their sessions for the mean time until they can recover from the shock. Every Miracle locked themselves in their own rooms. They only came out if it was time to eat and some just get their food and walk back to their rooms. The famous "Generation of Miracles" are now broken and shattered in the inside. They lost their "treasure" and their "treasure" lost them.

_**#CSS#**_

Kise lied on quietly on his bed as he stared at the white ceiling in his room. The curtains were drawn in thus making the room a little dim. The blond shifted his body as he made small creaks coming from his bed. He stared at the bass displayed at the corner of his room. He remembered that he would play it if he was depress or simply unhappy. But now, his body was so lifeless to play it. His bright yellow orbs caught something from it in the corner of his eyes. It was a kanji word that was scripted on the side of his instrument.

_"Takara"_

The word was translated as "Treasure." Oh, right. _He _was and _is_ their treasure. He wrote it on the blond's instrument as a reminder of something important to him. What was it? Kise couldn't remember what it was. He stared at those kanji letters carefully as his eyes squinted. His eyes suddenly shot up and his body sprung up from his bed sheets as he got his jacket from his coat hanger. He ran outside of his room and proceed to the lobby. He remembered his words...

_"This will ensure you that you won't forget it. No matter where you are and if you suddenly erase me from your memories, I will always be in your heart and I will always be in you smiles."_

___**#CSS#**_

Aomine sat on his lazy chair as he tuned up his guitar. He wasn't really in the mood to play but somehow his instrument had an aura that was pleading to be played with. When he was done tuning it up, he strummed his fingers across the strings. He continued on what he was doing until he created a tune. The dark blue haired teen closed his eyes as he played. He recalled those times when the two of them eat together and laugh at each other. He recalled the times they played basketball at an empty court. A small chuckle escaped his lips as he continued remembering the past. After a while, his fingers started getting numb. He walked towards to his desk and drew out his drawer. His hand traveled around it as it looked for something. He didn't even bother to look because he was too lazy. When he felt the coldness of a small piece of plastic, he quickly grabbed it and went to his bed to continue playing his guitar. He was about to play it with his original or main pick when he noticed it wasn't actually his pick.

"Huh? This is..." Aomine held up the pick right in front of his face as he examined it with surprised eyes. It was the pick they made back then. It was a blue pick that had a basketball drawing at the center. Just remembering this made him realize something what he said. He gripped it inside the palm of his hand and placed it inside his pocket. Aomine went out of his room and scurried over to some place else with the words he spoke in the past.

"_The basketball represents you while the color of blue represents me. This may sound funny and weird but if you use this it means that I'll support you because I am your shadow and you are my light. Don't forget that."_

___**#CSS#**_

Midorima sat quietly on his desk as he scribbled down lyrics in his music sheet. Unlike the rest of the Miracles, he won't let the depression get the best out of him. He listened to Oha-Asa's daily horoscopes as he wrote.

"_Today's first rank sign is Cancer! You will face an exciting news that will enlighten your spirits. But be warned if any** Virgo **__come by you, all of this will be shattered. Your lucky item for today is a possession from an** Aquarius**."_

Midorima stopped dead on his tracks. _A possession from an Aquarius? _Does he even know anyone who's an Aquarius? After a few minutes of thinking, he froze from his spot and remembered who had a sign that was Aquarius. It was their "Treasure." Their _shadow_. He ran his fingers through his green locks as he sighed in frustration. Of all the signs in the galaxy, it had to be Aquarius. Don't get him wrong. It's not like he hates him or anything. Cancers and Aquariuses just don't... get along very much. He sighed again as he tried to remember anyone who is an Aquarius except for _him._ While he was lost in thought, his eyes caught something shiny. Curios, he stood up from his seat and walked over to where the thing is. His eyes widened when he saw a blue cellphone strap with a green basketball to it as it shone. It was placed on top of his piano for some reason. He remembered that his treasure gave him this to him. Midorima formed a small smile as he left his room. _No. I'm not giving up._ As the green head left with his lucky item, he failed to hear the rest of Oha-Asa.

"_... the last place is **Sagittarius**. You have to be careful! Today might be the worse day of your life. Be careful when you're using you words, Sagittarius..."_

_"I heard this is your lucky item for today. So you can have it. Don't be shy. Just think of it as a remembrance from me."_

_____**#CSS#**_

Murasakibara sat on his floor carpet while munching his chips as he watched the television. He lazily watched his favorite show to satisfy his day. But it was actually to forget what happened yesterday. He opened another bag of chips and resumed on what he was doing.

"And today our chef will make a vanilla cake-"

_Click._

"And here we have Vanilla, the role model of-"

_Click._

"Now back to where our reporter from Vanilla avenue-"

The purple head switched off the television with annoyance. Just hearing the word "vanilla" makes him remember their treasure. Yes, he loved vanilla so much that even you could bribe him with it. He sighed as he laid down on the floor. He closed his eyes and remembered a distant memory. He missed him. His bluntness. His weak presence. His annoying serious face. He miss them all. With a small smile forming his lips, he stood up tall and exited his room.

"_You really like sweets a lot, don't you? Sometimes they're not healthy so don't eat too much. I may be very fond of the flavor vanilla but I don't eat too much of it. Looks like whenever you hear the word **vanilla **you'll remember me, is that right?"_

_____**#CSS#**_

Akashi leaned against the railings of the balcony of his room. He gazed at the light blue sky as it remembered him of that special someone he knew. His heterochromatic eyes filled with sadness as he formed a sad smile. He hated himself for kissing him last night. The gesture only made everything worse.

"I'm such an idiot." He said as he let the tears flow down his cheeks. He regretted pushing him away his treasure. He regretted ever not listening to him. He regretted leaving him alone. He regretted changing to the person he is now... He blamed himself for everything. It _was_ his fault _his_ treasure is now different. Akashi wiped the tears away as he went back inside his room. A small shine came from his chest as he glanced down to it. It was a right that was chained around his neck. He fiddled his fingers on it as he felt the engraved letters on it.

_"Always"_

How could he forget their promise? A promise he swore never to break. With determination sparked in his eyes, he walked out of his room and advanced towards the lobby. The red head lifted the silver ring up to his lips and planted a small kiss on it.

"I'm Akashi Seijuuro and I'm not the type of human being to lose to anything or anyone. I'll bring you back, Tetsuya. I swear."

_"I'll always love you. Even if we are apart, I'll still love you. Even if I forget about all of this, I'll be counting on you to bring me back and you'll help me remember my **pieces of treasures**."_

_____**#CSS#**_

In the lobby, a few people were present. Kise surprisingly met the others along the way downstairs. The Miracles were stunned by each others' presence because they could have sworn that they all locked themselves in their own rooms.

"What the hell? Kise?" Aomine spoke in confusion(and annoyance). "What are you doin' here? I thought you were crying in your own room?"

"Hey! I wasn't crying!" Kise retorted back with a pout.

"Yeah you were!" Aomine snorted and he crossed his arms.

"Okay. Stop it, you two." said Midorima as he adjusted his glasses from the bridge of his nose. "More importantly... what are all of you doing outside?"

Kised smiled and said, "Let's just say... a piece of treasure woke my confidence up."

"Same here." said Aomine with a smirk.

"A fragment of a memory..." said Murasakibara as he placed a vanilla lollipop in his mouth. The green head nodded in response because, he too, had the same reason to get out of his room. It was an unusual sight to see the "Generation of Miracles" having more determination than singing on the stage. They won't let their treasure shatter into pieces any more longer.

"I see that everyone here has also the same idea as me."

All their eyes landed on a redhead as he moved out of the shadows at the hallways. He raised his hand before the other Miracles could utter a word. His eyes glinted in great determination as the chained ring was hung around his neck.

"Let's go get our treasure back."

_____**#CSS#**_

It was a normal day for Mayuzumi. In any average early morning, he would start it by taking his daily jog around the neighborhood. The gray head wasn't very much fond of staying at home alone everyday. It was lonesome. When he was just a child, his parents died in a horrible accident leaving him in the small world. He was ready to give up hope until... Kuroko appeared in his life. The shadow always made him happy at all cost even though he pushed him away so many times. This is the reason why he doesn't want his little Tetsuya break down into tears.

_His house is about two blocks away... _he thought as he continued jogging._ I'll stop by for a while... _

Mayuzumi stopped his tracks in front of Kuroko's house. The shadow's house was a normal family house. But since his parents were overseas workers, he lived in his house alone. The gray head opened the gate and walked towards the front door. He knocked a few times but no one answered. _This is unusual... Tetsuya always answers the door after three knocks... _He tried again but still no response... Getting a little worried, he placed his hand on the door knock expecting it to be locked but it was open. A drop of sweat trickled down his cheek as he went inside. The inside was normal but there was no bluenet to be found. _Where is he?_

"Arf!

Mayuzumi looked down and saw Nigou approaching him from the living room. He crouched down and sent a telepathic message to the pup. _Where is Tetsuya?_

"Arf!"

Nigou ran upstairs with Mayuzumi hot on his trail. The black of fur stopped in front of his master's bedroom door as it pointed his paw directing to the door. Mayuzumi nodded and muttered a small 'thanks' and knocked on the door.

"Tetsuya...?"

No response. . .

He hesitantly turned the door knob and stepped inside. He strolled over to the blue bed when he saw a small lump over it. Mayuzumi took a small peek and saw Kuroko sleeping soundly. He was about to smile softly at the scene but then noticed the dried tears on his cheeks. He frowned at the sight of it. Someone just made his little Tetsuya cry. With a small growl, he exited the room and went downstairs with Nigou following him from behind.

_I'll ask him about it later... _He walked inside the kitchen and opened the fridge. _Right now. I'll cheer him up for a while..._

* * *

**AND I'M DONE! So how was it? Sorry if this is the only scenes I can give you T~T I'm really busy with school so I might update a bit more slower than usual. Oh and by the way, The _Virgo_ that was mentioned in Midorima's part is not Aomine... it's someone else. Sooooo... I'm letting you guys guess it(even though it's pretty much obvious who its is :D). I'll let you find out in the next chapter. Thank you so much for the support and reviews. It really helps me gain my inspiration that I know someone is actually enjoying it. Thank you soooo much~!**

**Until then. . .**

_**Ciao-ciao~ ;3**_


End file.
